Casamento com Sakê
by Melody Sephy Kitsune
Summary: Cont. Loja de CD’s. Se conheceram de maneira inesperada e agora tem que ser um casal! Brigas, amores, traições. Um casamento e é claro: Muito Sakê! [Ino Itachi] [Presente para Inoroxxxx]TRAILER ON!


**Presente para Inoroxxxx**

* * *

**Casamento com ****Sakê**

* * *

**Trailer**

_**Conheceram-se**__** de maneira inesperada**_

- Ei! Eu estava na sua frente! – Ino gritou para o desconhecido

- Falou bem, "estava" – o belo homem respondeu

_**Foi ódio à primeira vista**_

- Que cara idiota! – Ino gritava na fila do cinema

- Ino-chan, está chamando muita atenção – Hinata dizia corada enquanto as pessoas em volta as olhavam

_**E ódio a segunda vista**_

- Olha, eu sei que eu sou gostoso e você não consegue resistir a mim – Itachi falou com um sorriso sedutor no rosto – Mas você é muito sem graça, então caia fora!

- Ah! Não acredito que você descobriu! Amo-te desde a primeira vez que te vi – Ino dramatizava e falava muito alto, chamando a atenção das pessoas – Se liga otário!

E logo depois despejou seu refrigerante nas calças do belo rapaz

_**Eles somente não imaginavam que o destino havia pregado uma peça**_

- Tenten! Como eu posso fazer par com alguém que eu nem conheço?

- Ino, você é minha madrinha e ele é padrinho do Sasuke! Por favor, faça isso por mim!

___**...Ódio...**_

- ENTENDA QUE EU TE ODEIO!

- POIS SAIBA QUE EU TE AMO, MAS AGORA COMECEI A TE ODIAR!

_______**... Amor...**_

- Eu te amo!

- Eu sei – respondeu com os olhos brilhando – E eu também te amo!

_______**... Mal entendidos...**_

- VAI LÁ DORMIR COM AQUELA VADIA!

- EU NÃO FIZ NADA, MAS SE VOCE NÃO ACREDITA EM MIM, FODA-SE!

_______**... Uma falsa amizade...**_

- Ora Ino, você não o quis então o quero – Sakura falou com um sorriso desdenhoso na face angelical

- Sakura... Você é minha melhor amiga – Ino murmurou com os orbes cheios de lagrimas

- Eu só era sua amiga, porque perto de você eu ficava ainda mais bonita!

_______**Estrelando:**_

_______**Ino Yamanaka**_

- Eu já o conhecia.

_______**Itachi Uchiha**_

- Ela me humilhou num shopping lotado!

_______**Sakura Haruno**_

- EU SOU MELHOR QUE ELA! MAIS BONITA, MAIS INTELIGENTE, MAIS PERFEITA! COMO VOCE PODE ME REJEITAR?

_______**Tenten Mitsarishi**_

- Quero que você seja minha madrinha!

_______**Sasuke Uchiha**_

- Você vai se desculpar com ela, AGORA!

_______**Kakashi Hatake**_

- Eu vou ser o padre por pura e espontânea pressão!

_______**Hinata Hyuuga**_

- Estou grávida e com muito medo dessa criança ser rejeitada pelo pai! – Hinata desabafou. As lagrimas caiam livremente pelo rosto da Hyuuga.

_______**Gaara no Sabaku**_

_____-_ Eu a amo, e nada vai mudar isso!

_______**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_____- _Pessoal, quero que conheçam uma pessoa!

_______**Yume Asakura**_

_____-_ Eu gosto muito dele, somente não sei que tipo de "gostar" é esse

_______**Temari no Sabaku**_

_____-_ Eu nunca gostei de rosa! Agora gosto menos ainda!

_______**Neji Hyuuga**_

- Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, para o que der e vier!

_______**Com a participação Especial de:**_

_______**Shikamaru Nara**_

- Tudo bem, eu te ajudo com o Itachi, mas já vou logo avisando que vai ser muito problemático

_______**Tsunade Uzumaki**_

- JÁ DISSE PRA PARAR DE ME CHAMAR DE VOVÓ!

_______**Jiraya**__** Uzumaki**_

- Hihihi... Ótima idéia tomar banho nas termas!

_______**Varias intervenções!**_

- Se alguém aqui tiver algo contra essa união que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre!

- Eu tenho!

_______**E finalmente, um casamento...**_

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva!

_______**... Com muito sakê**_

- Ahhh!!! Vamos comemorar com Sakê! – Tsunade gritou para todos na sala

- Hum... Tsunade-Sama – Hinata tentou falar

- Vamo- Tsunade gelou e em questão de segundos estava com uma expressão assassina no rosto – CADE O MEU SAKE?

_______**Tudo isso em:**_

_______**Casamento com Sakê!**_

_____**N/A:** _Oieee genteee!!! **Eu prometi uma ****fic**** pra minha querida amiga,Loi o/****, mais conhecida como "****Inoroxxxx****"! **E como ela pediu um casal improvável "Ino e Itachi" estou fazendo essa fic de presente para ela!

Ah sim, nunca fiz um trailer, primeira vez!

_______**E bem, essa **__**fic**__** é uma continuação da "Loja de **__**CD's**__**"**_

Como vocês podem ver, vai acontecer muita coisa! Me desculpem pelo titulo, estava sem inspiração e nada me vinha a cabeça!

O nome verdadeiro da Tenten é Clarice!

Por isso não estranhem se o Sasuke chamá-la assim!

AH! Preparem-se pq vcs vão sentir muita raiva da Sakura u.u

Tipo, eu não sei fazer ela boazinha ¬¬ E ela vai ser meio que a "vilã" da fic

Os casais eu digo no próximo cap

**CREDITOS: **

**- Ao ****mangá****MeruPuri****, já que varias falar serão tiradas desse ****mangá**

**- Ao ****mangá****Zettai****Kareshi****, já que algumas falas e situações serão tiradas desse ****mangá**

**Ah sim, quem quiser dar idéias sobre a ****fic**** pode dar D, Menos você ****Loi**** ¬¬**

**Reviews**

**Beijos **

**Melody****Sephy****Kitsune**


End file.
